BB's Birthday Bash
by El Queso de Malicioso
Summary: A touching story about two superpowered teens who are just trying to survive their raging teenage hormones. [BBxRae][RobStar]
1. Chapter 1: Good Morning Jump City!

**BB's Birthday Bash**

**Introduction**

**Author: **El Queso de Melicioso

**Series: **Teen Titans(Animated Series)

**Genres: **Comedy/Romance

**Rated: **M – for nudity, sexual situations and enough innuendo to make you think it was palpable.

**Disclaimer: **Any relation to existing proper nouns, fictional or otherwise is completely coincidental… unless it isn't. In which case, I don't own it.

**Titan's Info**

**Beast Boy – Age: 17 – Height: 5'9"**

Other than a nice little growth spurt shooting him to the position of 3rd tallest team member, he looks mostly the same. He, however, has become a slight bit more mature… emphasis on the word "slight." Another difference is that he has learned how to make copies of himself and has gained a slight fetish from this new skill.

**Raven – Age: 17 – Height: 5'4"**

Now the shortest member of the team, Raven makes up for what she's lacking in height with other perky parts. She's learned how to show more emotion without causing harm to those around her but still hasn't fully embraced this new ability. She has also discovered a new power which enables her, not only to read other's emotions, but also to manipulate; or even negate them.

**Robin – Age: 18 – Height: 5'7"**

The only real difference to the ex-boy wonder is a small increase in height and an acceptance of the fact that he's not god. Plus, he's finally gone steady with Starfire.

**Starfire – Age: 18 – Height: 5'10"**

The Tamaranian princess has gone through a second chrysalis stage, leaving her as the 2nd tallest member of the team as well as enhancing the strength of her starbolts and eyebolts nearly ten-fold.

**Cyborg – Age: 20 – Height: 6'4"**

He's still basically the same ol' Cy. The only real differences come from a couple of upgrades here and there.

**Jinx – Age: 16 – Height: 5'5"**

After the defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil, Jinx, at the advice of Kid Flash, decided to join the Titans. She formed a quick friendship with Raven and has settled in quite nicely. Cyborg occasionally tries to get into her pants, but she's quite loyal to Kid Flash… whether he seems to be at times or not…

**A/N: **This fic shall be in third person POV, and against what the title states, shall focus more on Raven than Beast Boy.

**Chapter 1: Good Morning Jump City!**

Beast Boy shot out of bed with a start at the sound of his alarm. He looked around frantically, still half asleep until he realized what had interrupted his slumber.

"Stupid thing…" he muttered, picking the dastardly machine up to look at the time. "Who the hell sets their alarm for 7:23?" With a dismissive shake of his head and a flick of his wrist; sending the clock out the window and into the bay to spend the rest of its time with its despised brethren, Garfield Logan, aka. Beast Boy, was began to prepare for the day ahead.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Slowly dragging herself out of bed, Raven forced away her fatigue the best way she knew how.

She turned her alarm clock into a striking semblance of Bob Dole's 'pen hand'.

Holding the smoldering device before her with her powers, she muttered "And, people wonder why we never have any money to spare…"

Tossing the device into the trash, she grabbed a spare cloak and a towel and passed through her now open door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Beast Boy just couldn't seem to focus on where he was going. He was simply too exhausted. He could only hope that a cold shower would snap him out of it. He did **_not_** want to spend this day of all days dragging himself around in a state of lethargy. _'I don't know how, but I'm going to find a way to turn morning into a living being and kill it… maybe Rae can help…'_

His disgruntled thoughts were interrupted abruptly by a collision with something hard. He wondered if he'd walked into another wall, but scratched that idea when the obstruction gave way to him and he fell on top of it.

"Umph" Raven grunted, trying with all she had to right herself, but only succeeding in giving the hair of whoever she'd walked into a sharp tug.

Now on the floor, the two were able to recover their senses and see who'd been the cause of their misfortune.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. _'Why is it always him?'_

"Oh… sorry Rae…" Beast Boy muttered, pulling her back to her feet and smoothing out a wrinkle that had formed on one of her sleeves.

She was about to push his hand away when she finally got a look at his current attire… or lack thereof.

She actually went slack jawed. She could see that all he was in was a pair of green boxers which could only be identified as existing by the fact that they blocked what made him anatomically correct. She found herself staring at his chest. Although slim and almost feminine in his well known spandex, an obvious sixpack and small yet not too small pecs greeted her. She wondered arbitrarily where his nipples were but noticed that they were located under a soft layer of fur. That was another shocker. She never knew he was furry. It would explain why he's shaving his face all the time.

She continued to examine his body and noticed that he didn't even have his gloves on. _'Claws? That's kinky…'_ Raven found herself thinking at complete random. It was at about this time that she realized that she was staring, and felt her face heat up with a blush.

She looked nervously up at Beast Boy's face to see him covering his face with one eye peeking out from behind the raised arm. "Beast Boy? What's wrong?"

He just stood there, seeming to be tensed for some sort of attack. But finally, he lowered the arm. "Y-you're not gonna kill me?"

She just stared at him for a second before asking "Why would I kill you?"

He seemed to relax a bit more before responding. "Well… umm… I kinda knocked you down or something and when I apologized… you just kinda stared at me."

"Oh… umm… sorry…" Raven stuttered in response. _'Don't stutter! What's wrong with you! You don't stutter!'_ "I was just… tired…"

"Oh… well… umm… okay…"

It was at this point that they each noticed that the other was holding a towel. "Thinking what I'm thinking?" Beast Boy asked, reverting to his normal mischievous nature.

"Beast Boy" Raven began calmly but with a slight exhalation. "I'm not going to take a shower with you and you can stop asking any day now." Raven then smirked at him a little before continuing. "And anyways, can't you just get one of your little clone things to join you?

Beast Boy began to radiate an odd purplish brown color from his normally green cheeks and got an extremely uncomfortable look on his face. "C'mon Rae, can't you at least hold back on stuff like that on my birthday?"

"It's your birthday?" Raven asked, almost sounding interested. "So that's why I bought that… nevermind…"

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked, his embarrassment completely forgotten.

"I really need to stop thinking out loud" Raven replied calmly. "That's what that was." Her view finally returned to Beast Boy's towel and she spoke once more before turning to leave. "You can have the first shower."

"Don't tell me **_that's _**your present!" Beast Boy said loudly.

Raven stopped walking and said "Of course not, you just smell bad." She turned her head to eye Beast Boy one last time over her shoulder. "Anyways, my present's way better than that."

And with that, Beast Boy was alone at the bathroom door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A short while later, Beast Boy found himself in the shower, just finishing rinsing his hair. With the important part done, and him smelling like freshly cut spring flowers spewn over a babbling brook in the middle of August with a hint of lemon, he decided to take Rae's earlier advice.

Closing his eyes, Beast Boy focused shortly on the image of his own form, much like he would when returning to human form from an animal transformation. He then opened his to find an exact copy of himself staring blankly back at him.

He smiled slightly to himself as he recalled how he'd discovered this power. It had caused its fair share of difficulties for the team and the city as a whole. He had quickly learned how to control the willfulness of his clones after the time when he'd made one that had tried to kill him and take his place.

And so, Beast Boy fulfilled his recently discovered fetish right there in the Titan's main bathroom.

**A/N: **Okay, I ended the chapter there for two reasons. Firstly, it simply seemed like a good place to do so. Secondly, I wanted to get the general response to it before I started getting really into it.

I know I didn't have anything about this in my profile, but it was just a burst of inspiration and teenage boy-ness. So, expect it to be as, if not more, kinky as **"Why Superheroes Shouldn't Drink".**

Signed,

The Cheese!


	2. Chapter 2: Distraction

**BB's Birthday Bash**

**A/N: **Welcome to the second chapter and the first lime-ish thing in this fic. This is where you discover just how kinky this is gonna be! But, don't stop reading at any point. It might seem hard to believe, but I still have lines which I won't cross… without rating it NC-17, which doesn't exist on this site.

**Chapter 2: Distraction**

Smirking unintentionally, Beast Boy began to look over the copy. Every so often, he'd miss out on an important detail in its creation, such as bringing it into existence with some form of growth or, in one particularly memorable instance, without a torso.

He laughed quietly to himself at the remembrance of such a morbidly comedic event. He knew he was going a little mad, but had quite a bit of trouble making himself care. Testosterone can be a bitch like that.

Having made his excuse for what he was about to do, Beast Boy circled around such that his back was up against the doppelganger's chest. As he had a mental link with all of his copies, Beast Boy gave it the most frequent command as of late. _'Execute Command#312.'_

Yes, there were in fact 312 pre-understood commands that Beast Boy had thought up for various situations. Most, against popular belief, had nothing to do with video games, pranks or even any sexual excapades. At least two-hundred of them were made specifically for battles.

This one, however, was **_quite_** sexual in nature.

Without even a moments hesitation, the clone gripped Beast Boy's manhood and began to pump it firmly. Never having been one for teasing and savoring the event, Beast Boy had designed the situations to progress as quickly as possible. This also helped prevent the tohers from ever catching him in the act.

The speed, along with Beast Boy's unexpected ability to keep quiet during the act, somehow were not enough; as he'd still been found out… by Raven of course.

The clone had been pumping him at full force for a few minutes before he could feel his climax coming. With an extremely quiet grunt, he shot off a small load. But, it wasn't over yet.

Before he'd even recovered, the form holding him up had seemed to vanish. Instead, he found a moist warmth engulf his entire length in a single, smooth motion.

Another good quality about his genetics was the capabilities of certain animals which he kept even in human form. Like most snakes, he could, therefore meaning his clones could, dislocate his jaw.

As Martha Stewart would say; "It's a good thing."

The rough, pointed tongue swirled around his tip in a way that, once again, was meant for the quickest response. Within only a minute or so, he came once more; straight into the clones mouth.

Swallowing in a way which would've nauseated most; while only turning Beast Boy(the sick bastard) on all the more, the clone was on the move once more.

This time, it had found something to grip while facing away from Beast Boy, it's toosh being thrusted slightly out.

Beast Boy quickly placed his hands on the hips of his creation and placed himself at its entrance, and-

"**_COLD! HOLY FUCKING SHIT! COLD!_**" he shouted at the top of his lungs, leaping for the shower's nozzle.

The damned tower ran out of hot water again.

Slowly dropping to a sitting position, Beast Boy eyed his submissive little partner sadly. With his balls pulled up tight to his crotch and his manhood shrunken to nearly half its normal size, Beast Boy knew that his fun was done… for awhile…

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Raven entered the common room in her normal silent and unobtrusive way. She was simply trying to get the day to progress in its regular fassion. But, that just didn't seem to be in the cards.

"Hey, Rae" Cyborg said, popping up in front of her.

Without even a flinch to betray her surprise, she asked "And, what do **_you_** want now?"

He seemed a bit hesitant to reply to her question and began to sweat slightly. "Umm… we were just wondering if… you could… keep BB busy today?"

Cyborg was quite surprised when Raven didn't refuse right out. He was even more surprised when he found himself to still be in one piece. What she had said, however, was the most shocking thing of all. "Sure… why?"

His systems simply fried at that one. With a sigh, Raven levitated Cyborg's disabled form over to the couch to compute the shock.

It was at this point that Robin had taken notice of the events. "Uhh… Rae… are you okay?"

"Why is this such a shock for you all?" she asked, quickly becoming agitated.

Collecting himself far quicker than was natural for the Boy Blunder, Robin replied in the safest way possible… he ignored the question. "We were planning on throwing a surprise party for Beast Boy."

"And…?"

"And… we wanted you to keep him busy… out of the tower…"

"I'll do it" Raven replied calmly, but in a tone that clearly said _'But…'_ Knowing that she his complete and undivided attention, she continued. "But… why me?"

Seeming to appear out of nowhere, Jinx had the answer to this one. "Simple. He really seems to like spending time with you. You're the best lyer of the group(no offense). And finally, you suck at decorating, cooking, catering, surprising, and partying in general!"

Raven just stared at the pink haired freak-ette for nearly ten minutes.

"You should get ready" Robin finally said, deciding that it was up to him to break the silence. "BB can only keep himself busy for so long with his clones."

Raven simply nodded, heading for her tea kettle.

"Ummm… what are you doing?" Jinx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting my tea" was her blunt reply.

"But, you said-" Jinx began just to be interrupted.

"I said I'd do it" Raven finished for her. "But, I'm not doing anything without my tea."

"Ah yes" Robin said in an all knowing tone of voioce. "As the Democrats will blame Bush for all their problems; Raven will drink her tea."

Both Raven and Jinx glared hatefully at Robin for that one. "Oh get off your Conservative high horse you O'brian watching homophobe" Jinx said in what could've been called a growl by those who didn't know better.

The others, however, **_did_** know better; as they had experienced first-hand what the true Jinx growl entailed. Robin could still remember the gel stains…

"Did somebody just say 'homophobe'?" asked a familiar adolescent voice from the common room doors.

"You're on Rae" Jinx said, jumping onto the couch next to Cyborg to act natural.

As Beast Boy entered the common room, he made a quick rundown of the activities of his fellow Titans at the time. Robin was drinking his coffee and reading the newspaper. Cyborg was disabled on the couch with Jinx smiling innocently directly next to him. Raven was drinking her tea… and oh yes! Starfire was in the middle of giving Robin a blow job.

'_Yep'_ he thought comfortably to himself. _'Just the usual…'_

But, what Beast Boy heard next, coming from Raven of all people, threw his day off completely.

**A/N: **And, it's done. I like these shorter fics. They're just so much easier to write. I'll probably have a chapter per day for you guys for a little while.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	3. Chapter 3: Define Date

**BB's Birthday Bash**

**A/N: **This chapter's not gonna be all that good. Be warned. But, it's necessary to understand how we got from the last chapter to the next one. So, don't skip it.

**Chapter 3: Define "Date"**

"Mornin' Rae… Cy… Jynx… Star… Wonderbread!" Beast Boy shouted, moving intot he room towards the kitchen counter. Everybody waved, except for Cyborg due to his broken-ness.

Even Raven had openly acknowledged his greeting. "Morning Beast Boy." She seemed a bit hesitant, but ultimately decided to bit the bullet and spoke. "Do… you have any plans today?"

Beast Boy stopped in mid-step. The shock from that question almost caused him to join Cyborg in 'Does Not Compute Land'. Instead, he turned his head slowly in her direction, his expression seeming to be frozen; and an almost audible creaking sound emanating from his neck joints. "W-what?"

"Are-you-free-to-day?" Raven repeated, pronouncing each syllable as if to a toddler… or a deaf person(though doing so is far less effective in the latter situation).

Beast Boy continued to stare at her, an expression of pure horror spread across his green face. Then, without any warning whatsoever, he tackled her to the ground.

Feeling his scene-stealing senses tingling, Robin stood, creating a small slurping sound as he slipped from Starfire's mouth which had succeeded in engulfing the entirety of his torso by this point. "Beast Boy! What are you doing?"

Trying to hold Raven in place with all his might, Beast Boy had Raven's arms pinned over her head and his legs positioned to strike her hard in the kidneys should she try anything. "This is **_not_** Raven! She must be a clone… or a robot… or a Raven-Larry!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Robin continued, struggling against Starfire who had succeeded in pulling his entire body sans neck and shoulders(that stuff smells good).

"She asked me out!" Beast Boy shouted in response.

This exclamation caused Raven's struggles to cease instantly. "I what?"

Beast Boy looked down at her. "Didn't you?"

"Are you stupid… nevermind…"

Beast Boy slowly rose to his feet, sheepishly offering Raven a hand. Taking the offer, Raven was able to stand in a much more graceful way than she could've had she refused. Picture, if you will, a purple haired beauty rolling over on the ground onto her hands and knees, pushing herself up and grabbing hold of the corner of the counter, pulling herself up, losing hold halfway up, slamming back to the ground with her rump ending up in the air, with her cloak no longer covering it up as it was clumped to one side, as the girl is finally able to stumble to her feet. This is what would've happened, had Raven refused Beast Boy's offered hand.

However, not knowing about this possible outcome, Raven was appropriately… not all that thankful. A simple nod before letting into Beast Boy for accusing her of such an atrocity(as asking him out was) was all he got in thanks.

"There is no way in this or any reality that I'd ever ask you out in a million years! Now, would you like to go out with me or not?" she shouted, increasing in volume with every word.

"Uh… Rae?"

"**_WHAT?_**"

Beast Boy had to hold up a cutting board to shield himself from the palpable annoyance bursting from Raven's very being. "Y-you j-just did…"

All of her rage seemed to fall away at that. "What?"

"You just asked me if I'd like to go out with you."

"No I didn't."

"Ummm… ye-"

"**_No-I-didn't_**" was Raven's cold and forceful response.

"Got it" Beast Boy squeeked in response, managing to fit even more of his form behind the cutting board.

"Well?" Raven asked, eyeing him like some sort of insignificant bug.

"W-well what?" he asked in such a shrill voice that it caused Starfire to spit Robin's temporarily fully submerged form out.

Sighing in a way that clearly stated _'You're annoying me'_, Raven simply said "You're annoying me" in response to his question. But, seeing that he truly had no idea what she was referring to in his state of mind bending terror, she continued. "Do you have any plans for today?"

Beast Boy seemed almost to slither out from behind the board before standing slowly, still in a completely defensive stance. "N-not really."

"Good" Raven replied bluntly. "Because, you're coming to see a movie with me."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, shocked as he was pulled out of the common room. In retrospect, he realized how anticlimactic that entire situation had been altogether.

'_Am I going on a… date with… Raven?'_ he thought to himself, confused beyond all belief. _'I should really look up the definition for that word sometime… that'd be cool… I'm such a dork… heh… whale penises…'_

**A/N: **Okay, that was… interesting. I apologize for the lack of kinkiness. But, I feel that I more than made up for it with classically hilarious situations.

The next chapter's actually gonna be the date… or at least a part of it. Yes, although neither of them knows it, it's so totally a date!

Signed,

The Cheese!


	4. Chapter 4: Wardrobe Malfunction

**BB's Birthday Bash**

**A/N: **Okay, sorry for leaving you all waiting. I didn't quite know what I wanted to happen on this date, but I've finally got it all down. All I'm gonna say is that you can look forward to raging fangirls, the reason for the title, and BB's one furless appendage(if ya' get what I mean).

**Chapter 4: Wardrobe Malfunctions**

Raven found herself suddenly quite uncomfortable with the idea of going out with Beast Boy. Yes, she was fully aware that they were going out, but due to her naturally denial-based lifestyle, she'd decided against saying it out loud.

The reason for her discomfort, to her formidable agrivation, was far from anything that she'd ever thought would ever be a problem for her.

"What the fuck do I wear?" She was looking through her closet, pulling out her few parcels of clothing which weren't a portion of her omnipresent uniform.

The final count was two pairs of jeans, four tops and a skirt. Selecting from such a limited array of items was easy.

Shoes, however-

"Who the hell owns **_three-hundred_** pairs of shoes?"

-were a very different story. A fact that most people are unaware of was that in the mind of every woman existed a small bungalow inhabited by a little, old lady who was completely and entirely obsessed with shoes.

Raven, on the other hand, had met this little, old lady and had even spent a night in the bungalow on more than one occasion.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

beast Boy, on the other hand, was having a much easier time. He, too, had very little non-uniform parcels of clothing. Picking a simple pair of blue jeans and a navy green zip-up hoodie, and a pair of what could be called the most uniform pair of sneakers ever to exist(with his trademark Velcro straps), he was ready… or almost.

"Dude!" he shouted in amazement as he stared at himself in the mirror. "Brushing your hair actually _does _make a difference!"

As he stepped from his room, he could see that Raven wasn't yet ready. "What the hell coud possibly take so much time?" he asked himself after he'd been waiting for nearly half an hour. A single thought flew through his mind, quelling his impatience instantly.

'_Shoes.'_

Luckily, it was only another ten minutes before Raven finally emerged from her room. Now, however, she'd have to wait for Beast Boy; as he needed time to recover from te shock and arousal from what she had chosen to wear.

She had adorned a tight tanktop with the words "Insert here" with an arrow facing down inscribed upon it. She was wearing a simple pair of freakishly tight blue jeans which flared at the bottom. With the tight clothing, leaving almost nothing to the imagination, it never occurred to look at the one bit of adornment which Raven had actually needed to put thought into.

'_Shoes.'_

Raven, however, was perfectly fine. She'd seen him in nothing but boxers and nothing less would be getting to her any time soon.

After Beast Boy's awkwardly slow recovery, the two complimented each other in the customary way of the situation and were off. They made there way to the garage, though Beast Boy couldn't figure out why they were avoiding the common room. He could only assume it had something to do with the loud and frequent explosions coming from within.

"So, T-car, R-cycle, B-ped or G-mobile?" Beast Boy asked, gesturing to the various items throughout the large garage-oh, screw it-auto shop.

"Does it really look like I care?" Raven asked, hiding the fact that she'd already made up her mind. She wanted to be pressed up against his subtly furred back on the astoundingly tiny vehicle lovingly called the B-ped. "You pick."

"B-ped it is!" Beast Boy shouted, not caring in the slightest how subtle that totally wasn't.

"Wonderful" Raven muttered sarcastically, though there was no true sarcasm in her mind.

The two mounted the tiny vehicle and they were off. During the entirety of the ride, however, Beast Boy was confused. _'Since when does Raven like touching me… this much?'_ His mental question was brought into existence by the fact that Raven's arms were wrapped tightly around his mid-section and she was virtually nuzzling his neck.

Ultimately, his decision was to leave it be, as he really didn't want to feel the 'Wrath of Raven'©.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the two entered the mall which housed their final destination(those movies sucked); the movie theatre, Raven stopped Beast Boy from moving forward. "We've got a little time before we need to be there. We should probably get something to eat."

Beast Boy agreed, realizing that he hadn't eaten yet that day. This fact got on his nerves, as it was his fricken' birthday and he hadn't even gotten the chance to eat a real breakfast.

They made their way silently to the large central food court of the mall. After a short discussion, the two decided to grab something from Taco Bell. After Raven selected something so meaty that it nearly sent Beast Boy running for the little boy's room(while being so meatastically powerful that it revived Cyborg from his stunned state, even at this great distance), Beast Boy got a couple vegetarian sub wraps and a diet Pepsi.

As they made their way to a table, Raven decided that she should comment upon Beast Boy's beverage selection. "Diet? No wonder you're so skinny."

"Would you rather I gain a couple hundred pounds and start looking like Control Freak?" Beast Boy snapped back.

"Lesser of two evils, I guess…" Raven said, unable to hide the slight shudder running down her spine.

"Though, that could never really happen" Beast Boy continued.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll probably never get fat" he replied, sounding annoyingly proud of the fact. "My metabolism's too fast. I mean, tofu can be pretty fattening, but look at me!"

"Right" was all Raven said, deciding that she wouldn't give him the pleasure of a response to his bragging.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, becoming somewhat annoyed himself. "It's not like you're fat. You don't get to make me feel bad about being thin."

"I'm nowhere near as thin as Starfire or Terra" Raven replied, gasping slightly when she realized what name she'd said. "I'm so-"

"Nothing to apologize for" Beast Boy interrupted. The two finally found a place to sit and did just that. "Like you always say; People come, people go. It's no concern of mine."

"I'm surprised."

"About what?"

"You actually listen to me."

"Well, duh!"

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?"

"You might not know this, but the lengths you go to just to be ignored actually bring all the more attention to you."

Raven stared at him slightly surprised. "Oh… well… shit."

The rest of the meal was spent in what could best be described as cordial silence. That is to say, until a shrill scream could be heard echoing throughout the food court. All about the scream was left ambiguous except that it belonged to a deeply accented British woman who was extremely excited. "It's Beast Boy of the Titans!"

"Oh hell!" Beast Boy shouted, grabbing Raven's arm and yanking her behind him as he began to run.

"What's happening?" Raven shouted at Beast Boy who took awhile to reply.

"Dammit Rae! Isn't it obvious?" he called back in a panic. After receiving no response, he continued. "Fangirls!"

As if summoned by that last call, the entire mall seemed to begin to rumble as a mob of women of all ages began to swarm around the duo.

"What the fuck?" Raven screamed, horrified.

"No time! Explain later!" Beast Boy shouted back.

The mob of women rounded the next bend to find that the object of their varying degrees of obsession was nowhere to be found. The only living creatures in the hall was a seemingly oblivious woman reading a magazine with a photo of Beast Boy on the cover. They continued their mad stampede nonetheless, hoping beyond hope that they could catch up with their tiny green idol. As the last person passed the bench containing the reading woman, said 'last person' screamed something resembling "Forget the pointy ears! I'm looking for something pointy below the mason-DIxin line!"

The woman lowered the magazine to reveal Raven with a small green gecko on her shoulder. The gecko leapt from its perch, flipped once in the air and transformed into a lithe, green human male.

Beast Boy wiped the sweat from his forehead as he panted heavily. He turned to Raven and said "It's over. It's finally over."

It wasn't until she said "Uhhh… Beast Boy?", however that he actually looked at her face and saw the expression upon it.

"Rae? What's wrong?"

She didn't reply right away, just staring, wide eyed for awhile. "Y-you might wanna cover up…"

Suddenly, Beast Boy realized exactly what was wrong. He'd forgotten that only his costume morphs with him when he does so. He looked slowly down at himself and found his fears to be true. "Oh…"

He quickly grabbed his clothes from the area of the bench directly next to Raven and pulled the boxers up at lightning speed. He did the same with his pants, and finally slowed down as he was pulling his hoodie back on.

Unseen by Beast Boy however, Raven's eyes were slowly lowering, subconsciously attempting to keep as much bare flesh in sight as possible until the shirt was fully on, and she let out an unwilling sigh of being deprived of her new favorite image.

The only satisfaction Raven could take with her from this event is that she'd learned something. Apparently, Beast Boy has _one_ furless body part. And, to her personal horror, she wanted to see it again.

'_Oh, who am I kidding? I wanna do a whole lot more than **see** it.'_

This thought, as well as any other potential thoughts, rational or otherwise, were suddenly and rudely interrupted by a scream. This scream was exactly as British and exactly as overzealous as that which had started this problem.

"**_He's over there!_**"

Without even hesitating to think, Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand once more and they were off again. As they were running, they both came to the same conclusion. Raven had made a really bad decision with one of her parcels of clothing… at least… for the situation at hand.

'_Shoes…'_

**A/N: **Okay, that's pretty much it for now. I apologize if it sucked. As I've said in a previous story, dates and romantic stuff are not my strong suit. I think I'll end the date there, as it's more than likely that neither of them would even be able to look at the other, let alone do kinky things. The next chapter's gonna be the party and what Raven's actions during such.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise?

**BB's Birthday Bash**

**A/N: **I don't have much to say about this one. Just note that we're reaching the climax and I've decided to throw in a small flashback montage about the remainder of the date.

**Titan's Info**

**Speedy – Age: 18 – Height: 5'7"**

He's grown to look even more like a blond Robin. Other than adding a couple inches to his height and heels together, he hasn't changed much. He has yet to embrace his homosexuality, but Aqualad's putting forward great effort to change that.

**Aqualad – Age: 18 – Height: 6'**

He looks so similar to how he's always looked that it's scary. The only change with him would be his embrace of his sexuality.

**Bumblebee – Age: 18 – Height: 5'8"**

She looks pretty much the same. Her frow's a little bigger, and she's a tad more bootylicious than previous.

**Mas y Menos – Age: 15 – Height: 5'3"**

Other than adding a couple inches and learning a little English, they're exactly the same as always.

**Kid Flash – Age: 18 – Height: 5'7"**

He hasn't changed all that much. He's become even more skilled by his powers and has grown slightly, but is otherwise basically the same.

**Chapter 5: Surprise?**

Beast Boy and Raven stumbled through the main doors of the tower and slammed the doors shut. The pair leaned against the door for support to regain their composures.

They needed to recover their composures for, you see, their date had been the most insane experience of their lives combined.

"Did you see the look on his face?" Raven asked, trying to hold her laughter back.

"He totally freaked!" Beast Boy shouted, not restraining himself at all.

Flashback

The two continued to run for all they were worth. After being chased for nearly half-an-hour, Raven finally came to a realization. Well actually… she came to two.

The first was that she could easily just teleport them to a completely different area of the mall. The second was that, for not having realized the first sooner, that she could no longer call Beast Boy an idiot in good conscience.

"Hold on Beast Boy!" she shouted before "Azarath Metrion ZYNTHOS!" with which, they were gone.

They appeared almost instantly at the near polar opposite end of the mall, where they fond a bench to rest upon. The exhausted pair sat down, failing to realize that they were still gripping each other's hands tightly.

When Beast Boy had finally caught his breath, he began to speak. "Thanks Rae. I don't know what I would've done without you."

Raven was about to reply when she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. Clumped together in nearly all of the nearby corners were large groups of goth boys, staring at the two with varying expressions of melancholy, sadness and anger.

"Ummm… Beast Boy" Raven whispered, leaning towards Beast Boy's ear.

He replied in a whisper. "Yeah?"

"Don't look now, but… we just ran into my fan club."

Beast Boy followed her order by not looking at the small herds of goths cloistering about them. Instead, he took a quick peak at the store nearest them.

He leaned back over to Raven's ear and whispered "No wonder, we're right outside Hot Topic."

Raven rolled her eyes in agrivation. "I can't believe I'm associated with such nerds." She sighed and stood herself as well as Beast Boy up slowly before continuing "No self-respecting goth actually goes to Hot Topic."

The two began to walk slowly away from the bench and in the direction least populated by the fanboys. Both were sweating perfusely from the nerves, but knew that any sudden movements could set the entire mob off.

The last thing they needed was to be the cause of a mass goth suicide spree. Though, in hindsight, who would've missed 'em?

The two continued their slow escape until they rounded the corner. They each let out simultaneous breaths of relief before Beast Boy began to speak.

"So, how far is it to the theatre from here?"

Raven sighed slightly, pointing over to a large map in the center of the hall. "Let's check there."

They approached and Raven began to examine the arcane map. "Okay, according to this, we're here…" she began, placing her finger on a spot on the map which said "You are here." She then looked quickly over the map and said "…And the theatre should be right about… here."

With her final word, she put her finger down in the exact same spot.

"Wait…" they both muttered simultaneously. They both did an about face and looked almost straight up to find a large flashing sign which read "Craptastic Cinema Theatre!"

"Well…" Beast Boy began, trailing off.

"That was convenient" Raven finished for him.

The two stepped up to the counter and waited to be recognized by the man behind the counter. Nothing happened for quite some time, and finally, Raven had to clear her throat.

The only reaction she got was the man pointing sharply at a sign which read "I will recognize your existence when, and only when you ring the bell."

With a sigh, Raven reached down and tapped the bell which she'd failed to notice until just then. The man finally looked up at her.

"Hey, can I help you or-" the man began, but faltered when he actually saw who he was looking for. "-wait… holy shit!"

Suddenly, he turned to a megaphone and pressed his lips up against it. He began to shout frantically into the megaphone, jumping up and down with toddlerish excitement.

"I've got Raven and Beast Boy of the Teen Titans here at Craptastic Cinema Theatre!"

Raven and Beast Boy were horrified. They began to look around them apprehensively. Nearly hundreds of Goths seemed to materialize from the shadows and the entire mall began to shake as the fangirl stampede finally caught up.

Distracted fully by his happy dance, the man behind the counter failed to notice as Beast Boy yanked Raven into the nearest theatre. The slid along the wall until they found a pair of seats near the back and slid in.

"So, what movie is it?" Raven asked in a whisper.

"No idea" Beast Boy said in response.

In less than ten minutes, the two were staring at the screen in a mixture of astonishment, confusion and horror.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"When did they make a movie about our trip to Japan?"

Rather than answering his question, Raven posed one of her own. "And, why didn't I know about it?"

"This is just plain-" Beast Boy began, but was rudely interrupted by a man shooshing him. "Oh screw you" he called quietly to the man. "I'm not even talking all that loudly."

The man shooshed him again.

Beast Boy was now becoming agitated. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"Listen man" the guy started. "I'm just tryin' to watch the damned movie."

"And this is our problem… why?" Raven asked, finding herself jumping unintentionally to Beast Boy's aid.

"Oh, what the hell!" the man seemed to shout in his whispering tone. "Not another one! I thought Goths were supposed to be quiet or something!"

Raven sat up straight in her seat. "What did you just call me?"

"A Goth" the guy replied matter-of-factly.

And, Raven was officially pissed. Her eyes began to glow red and she nearly doubled in height. She was just about to all-out attack the man when a particularly bright flash from the screen revealed his face.

He wasn't in his usual getup, but it was, beyond the shadow of a doubt, "Dr. Light?"

With Beast Boy's uncertain declaration, Raven flew at the horrified man.

End Flashback

"He probably pissed himself!" Beast Boy shouted finally, dropping to his hands and knees to regain himself.

Finally, the two were able to calm down just enough to stand on their own two feet. They began their walk towards the common room.

But, Beast Boy picked the exact moment before the doors opened to say something which sent a shiver down Raven's spine.

"So, you got any of the specific info on my surprise party?"

Raven stared at him in shock. "How'd you-"

"Don't make me laugh… again" he said in a jovial tone. "You don't really think I'm that stupid do you?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Raven asked, attempting to regain her composure once more.

"Good point" he muttered before taking a step towards the sliding doors and throwing on a confused expression. The doors opened to show everybody standing around.

"Surprise!" they all shouted, lowering a banner which read "Happy Birthday Beast Boy!" in brightly colored, blocky lettering.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy shouted excitedly. "I totally can't believe this!"

The scariest thing for Raven was just how convincing he truly was.

'_Maybe he **could've **held his own at the HIVE academy after all…'_

Beast Boy couldn't honestly say that he'd expected everything exactly as it was. He'd suspected the party, but hadn't foreseen the amount of people who'd shown up. The entirety of Titans East, including their new member, Kid Flash, were scattered about the common room.

The first person Beast Boy approached was Aqualad. Giving him a quick high five he said "Hey Aquafag, got to Speedy yet?"

"Nah, still needs a bit more work" he replied, completely unphased by the nickname.

Raven recollected herself and joined Jinx, Bee and Star in a section of the room which they'd claimed as their own.

An hour later had Beast Boy, Robin and Cyborg playing a three-way versus round on BB's new game, "Poke the Penguin". Aqualad was slowly but surely getting Speedy drunk, Kid Flash had challenged the twins to a couple races around the room, and the girls were chatting in their area.

That is to say, all the girls except for Raven were chatting.

"Hey, what's up with you girl?" Bee asked, jabbing Raven in the back with her elbow.

With a small gasp, Raven pulled her eyes away from their recent distraction. "Oh, it's nothing. You were talking about Cyborg?"

"Yeah, like half-an-hour ago" Jinx laughed, slapping Raven on the shoulder.

"Why have you been doing the staring at friend Beast Boy?" Starfire asked in an obviously false innocent tone. I say that it's obviously false as she hasn't been innocent since hooking up with Robin in Tokyo.

Raven stared at Starfire, a look of slight apprehension on her face. "It's nothing… really."

"You really don't have to be ashamed 'bout it" Bee said, jabbing her once more. "He's turned into one sexy beast in the last year."

"You have no idea" Raven muttered, not realizing that she was speaking out loud.

"Oh, but I do, friend Raven" Starfire said in her normal chipper way. "Friend Beast Boy is, how you say, the freak in the bed."

Raven's mouth dropped open at that statement. "What?"

"Oh, do not be surprised Raven" Starfire began, waving her arm in a dismissive motion.

"Yeah girl" Bee said, standing up. She then cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted so that everybody in the room could hear. "Okay, I want everybody here who hasn't slept with Beast Boy at least once to raise their hand!"

The only one to raise their hand was Cyborg.

"Oh, come the hell on man!" the lone virgin shouted, entering the well known pouty pose, crossed arms and all.

Raven's shock and confusion was suddenly replaced by rage and jealousy. She stood abruptly, stomped over to Beast Boy and proceeded to drag him from the room for a private… talk.

"Poor Beast Boy" Starfire sighed to herself. "It is too bad that his death was to come before he was even able to experience his birthday prostitute."

As if on queue, the doors from the entry hall opened and a high pitched voice like nails on a chalkboard began to speak. "Okay, where's the little freak?" Kitten stepped fully intot he room. "I didn't take this gig just to get stood up!"

**A/N: **Okay, although this one wasn't very kinky at all, I still thought it was pretty funny. But, don't worry. The next chapter's the second or third to last one and contains a lot of innuendo as well as a bit of stuff that's **_way_** beyond innuendo. All I can say is; don't worry 'bout the kitten thing. That's most likely the only appearance she'll be making in the fic. I had to call her a prostitute at least once before I could die happy.

Signed,

The Cheese!


	6. Chapter 6: SURPRISE!

**BB's Birthday Bash**

**A/N: **Okay, I'm gonna keep this brief. Lemon anybody?

**Chapter 6: SURPRISE!!!**

As the doors closed behind the pair, Beast Boy began to speak. "Listen Rae-"

But, before he could even truly start anything worth starting, he found himself plastered to the wall by a claw of black energy.

Raven moved forward such that their faces weren't but an inch apart. "Now, you listen to me you sick little man-slut!"

This caused Beast Boy to join Raven in 'anger land'. "No **_you_** listen!" he shouted, causing Raven to take a step back. "Who the hell do you think you are to lecture me about my sex life?"

"I can't believe you!" she shouted in return. "You've basically had sex with every member of the team, but what about me?"

Beast Boy's anger was suddenly replaced by shock and a twitching eye. "What?"

"Do you have any idea how it feels to be the only one that some guy's never done it with?"

"I've never done it with Cyborg either" Beast Boy corrected timidly.

"So, now I'm in the same league as Cyborg?" Raven nearly screamed. "He's a robot! That would just be sick!"

"Raven please-" Beast Boy said, trying to calm Raven down.

"Please what?" Raven asked, interrupting him abruptly. "You really aren't in the position to be asking me for anything."

Beast Boy sighed and allowed his head to drop. "You really wanna know why?" When he got no response, he looked back up at her to see her trying to remain silent for him to speak. "I couldn't bring myself to do that to you."

"Am I that sickening?" Raven asked in an uncharacteristically melodramatic tone.

"No!" Beast Boy actually shouted, officially irritated. Taking a calming breath, he continued. "No. It's the complete opposite really."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't want to make you feel like some common slut. If I was gonna do anything with you, I wanted it to be something special."

Raven was blinking rapidly with a stunned expression on her face. After finally snapping out of it, she spoke, this time in an honestly calm tone. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That depends" Beast Boy replied slowly. "What exactly do you think I'm saying?"

It took Raven awhile to reply. "D-do you h-have f-f-f-f-f-f-feelings for m-me?"

Beast Boy simply nodded as the claw released him and he fell flat on his rump.

He stood up and began to brush himself off before he started back toward the common room.

"Beast Boy, wait" Raven called in a near whisper. He turned his head to face her. She took a deep breath before speaking once more. "You know, I wore this shirt… for a reason." She emphasized her statement by outlining her form with her hands.

Beast Boy dropped nearly to the floor before he was able to regain himself. He turned his back on Raven and continued to the common room. As the doors slid open, he peaked around the corner and addressed the party-goers. "Hey guys!" When he had all their attention, he continued. "I'm gettin' laid tonight!"

His only response was a "But it's only four!" from Cyborg the sad, little virgin.

Ignoring him, Beast Boy turned back to Raven, allowing the doors to close behind him. "So, my room or yours?"

Raven entered a thoughtful pose for a moment before saying "It might be fun to do it in a bunk bed…"

"My room it is!" Beast Boy declared energetically before dashing ahead to lead the way. With a roll of her eyes, Raven followed.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you tied to your bed, being ass raped by you?"

"Oh, that…"

"Yeah, that…"

Raven and Beast Boy stared uncomfortably at the scene taking place on the bottom bunk of his bed, which Raven had described so very well.

Rubbing the nape of his neck awkwardly, Beast Boy said "You remember that clone that went crazy, tied me up in the basement, impersonated me and made everybody think I'd turned into a rapist/murderer?"

It took Raven a moment to register all the information from BB's ramble, but when everything had been computed in that **_fat_** mass of gooey, grey cells lovingly called her brain, Raven simply said "Ummm… sure?"

"Did you really think I'd let it go?"

"Ummm… no?"

"Exactly."

There was an awkward silence for quite some time until Raven finally said "My room?"

"Totally."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The duo stood before the strangely ominous door with Raven's name printed upon it in elegant curling lettering.

"Ummm… ladies first?" Beast Boy muttered, feeling awkward at the idea of entering Raven's room, invited or otherwise.

Raven smirked and rolled her eyes before sliding the door open with her powers and entering. After a moment, Beast Boy began his tentative trip in the direction of Raven's large round bed.

"Sit" Raven said, and Beast Boy did just that.

"On the bed" Raven specified with a roll of her eyes. Once again, Beast Boy complied.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that" he mumbled.

He began to examine the general layout of the room, but screamed at unnaturally high octaves as he was suddenly and inexplicably blinded. Raven stared in morbid fascination as he writhed about on her bed, all the while screaming "I'm blind!"

Finally having had enough of his voice, Raven tore her discarded shirt from atop his head. He suddenly sat up and looked around, eyes still wide with terror. Smirking, Raven held the shirt up to his face. A timid smile crossed his face slowly right along with the calmness that accompanies realizing that you're not gonna die.

Then, the facts struck Beast Boy like a ton of bricks and he turned his head slowly to see Raven's perky, brawless breasts staring back at him.

"Sproing!" he shouted as his jeans were suddenly and rudely ripped in the crotch area by something(guess what) covered by his overly elastic boxers.

It was at this point that Raven did something that she'd never done in the past. She drooled. She just stared, eyes blank and glazed… and drooled.

Beast Boy tried to snap her out of it by snapping his fingers in front of her face, but it had no affect. Then, he remembered what the others had told him about all the attacks from Mad Mod.

Beast Boy stood so that his mouth was directly next to her ear and he spoke a single word. "Tapioca."

It was at this moment that Raven did another thing that she'd never done before. She burst into uncontrollable laughter and collapsed to the ground clutching her stomach.

After giving her what Beast Boy considered to be an adequate amount of time, he kneeled down and tapped her on the shoulder. She suddenly remembered who she was and stood abruptly, wiping almost all emotion from her face. "I'm okay."

Beast Boy returned to the bed after pulling his pants off the rest of the way. Raven could feel her intelligent thought fading away once again at the continuing sight of such a… tool, but shook her head to clear it… or prevent it from clearing too much… whichever makes more sense to you.

The two just stared awkwardly at each other for nearly five minutes when, out of nowhere, Raven said "Oh, screw this" and leapt on top of Beast Boy tore his shirt off. She stared wide eyed at the lightly defined muscles covered by the thin coat of fur before once again shaking her head. She grabbed Beast Boy's face and pressed their lips together for a long and pationate, if bruising, kiss.

When the two pulled apart, they were finally completely nude. Raven was once again staring, this time at Beast Boy's fully revealed 'third leg'.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered, but Beast Boy heard her.

He lifted her chin such that they were eye-to-eye(not that one!). "And, it's all yours from now on" he said, smiling at the look of pure, almost orgasmic joy which passed over Raven's face.

"There is a god" she said, a single tear slipping from her eye. Then, without a second's hesitation, she rotated her jaw and virtually inhaled Beast Boy's cock into her mouth.

He grunted and laid back on the bed, gripping the sheets tightly so he wouldn't end up using them and scratching Raven.

He had to grip the sheets even tighter, however, when Raven began to suck. The sucking pressure was so powerful that his body was actually pulled slightly down the bed.

He was moaning and grunting uncontrollably as Raven swirled her tongue and bobbed her head every so often. He could feel his orgasm drawing ever closer, but could tell that he still had at least another minute or so.

That is, until he felt the fingertip press up, directly behind his balls. The added sensation, along with the sucking, bobbing, swirling, and even occasional humming already present sent him straight over the edge.

With an almost painful sounding grunt, Beast Boy shot a few loads straight into Raven's mouth. When she pulled her head away, licking her lips in a way that got him hard again instantly, he asked "Are you sure this is your first time?"

"I read books… lots of books" Raven replied with a smirk. "You see, there's quite a bit one can learn from books. You might wanna try it sometime."

While she was distracted by her book rant, he flipped them such that he was now on top. He smirked down at her. "I don't need any books to know how to do this."

He then pulled down and jammed his mouth into the area between Raven's legs. At first, he just scraped his teeth against he sensitive outer lips, causing Raven to moan quietly. But, what he did next, promoted her from quiet moaning straight to a mixture between whining and wailing. He began to slide his oddly cat-like tongue in and out of her opening at a rapid pace, making full use of the appendage's rough surface.

After only a minute or so, Beast Boy could feel Raven's opening clench around his tongue as a massive quantity of fluids began to pour out, Raven wailing all the while.

After slurping up as much of the fluids he could manage, he pulled himself up and jammed his lips against Raven's own, this time, jamming his tongue inside.

The two could taste the remnants of their own fluids on each other's tongues as did whatever they could to make the kiss even deeper. Finally, due to a mortal need for oxygen, they had to pull apart.

They stared, wide eyed and panting, neither speaking for some time.

Suddenly, Raven cleared her throat. "Well?"

Beast Boy blinked a couple times before saying "Well…"

Raven looked appropriately uncomfortable with the situation. "So… is this the part where we…?"

"Pretty much" BB replied casually.

"Then, shouldn't you…?"

"Probably."

They continued to sit and stare at each other. "Beast Boy!"

His eyes shot open wide and his ears pulled back tightly against his head. "Right!"

He took only a matter of seconds to center himself at her entrance. "Ummm… say when?"

"When already!" Raven shouted. This shout of annoyance, however, changed suddenly into a moan of ecstasy as BB punched himself into her with all the force he could muster. She was panting heavily, trying to recover from being filled so suddenly and so very completely. She looked down, between BB's arms to see nothing but the base of his cock remaining outside of her. She nearly fainted at the prospect of having so much inside of her.

Beast Boy, for his part, was ready to cum right there and then with how tight she was. He moved his legs around ever so slightly, but event he slight movement caused them both to moan deep in their throats.

They took a short while to recover their lungs along with Raven needing to get used to the intrusion.

Finally, Beast Boy looked Raven straight in the eyes and she nodded the affirmative. Returning the nod, Beast Boy pulled out slowly, making sure that Raven could feel everything before jamming himself back down with everything he had to offer.

The pattern seemed to continue as such, but Raven couldn't seem to get anywhere near climax. She realized that all the pauses and slow movements between thrusts gave her far too much time to settle and draw away from orgasm.

When she couldn't take it anymore, she grabbed BB by his shoulders and spoke in a shallow voice. "I don't know what works for all the others you've had, but I can't take this."

He stopped. "Rae, are you sure?"

"I wanna get everything you've got" she replied calmly, though her breatihing was still slightly ragged. "Let go. I wanna feel the Beast… pun only partially intended…"

Beast Boy just stared at her for a moment before releasing a deep breath. Raven started to prepare herself for him to start again, but became impatient when nothing seemed to be happening.

"Be-"

She couldn't even get a word out as he suddenly jammed himself into her with even more force than before, not even wasting a second as he pulled back then jammed once more.

As he was jamming in and out with all the force he could muster, Raven could feel something stirring in her mind, seeming to be awakened by the ferocious pounding.

In the currently weakened rational section of her mind, she thought _'Oh crap. This won't be good.'_

Almost as if triggered by that thought, Raven could feel herself starting to lose control of herself. She reached around her lover's waist and firmly gripped his ass cheeks, using them to pull herself up into his thrusts, somehow succeeding in burying him even deeper, even though they'd thought he was going in fully up to this point.

The pounding seemed to become more ferocious and less rhythmic as they progressed, Beast Boy rearing his head back in carnal ecstasy(never thought I'd ever use that phrase).

The thing in Raven's mind felt massive pleasure from the activities and through it, Raven felt the same, easily multiplying the already mindblowing sensations to the point of nearly driving her insane.

Beast Boy, however, was trying all he could to keep from completely losing control. But, in his concentration of keeping control of his body, he failed to realize that something else was forcing its way through his mental barriers into his mind.

When he finally noticed that something wasn't right, it was too late as he was forced to pound with strength far greater than anything he'd normally have. The thing that had entered his mind strengthened his primal side to the point where he was no longer able to argue with it.

He threw his face forward to latch his teeth onto Raven's neck, putting forth just enough force to break the skin and taste the small trickle of blood which he lapped up eagerly.

Although Raven could feel the pain of Beast Boy biting her neck, the pleasure that the presence in her mind received from it, and affectively sent to Raven herself, drowned out the pain and turned it into an even more fulfilling experience.

Suddenly, Raven could feel her climax arrive and she cried out as she came. The tightening muscles around Beast Boy's member was all that was needed to send him over the edge as well.

As he came, he pumped once… twice… three times before it came to an end… or seemed to at least.

Whatever had wormed its way into his mind was still there, and wasn't done yet. It had found a way of bypassing the need to work up to the next orgasm. He continued to pound Raven with the impossible force and speed, both feeling themselves reaching orgasm after orgasm a half dozen more times all the while.

They both thought simultaneously that the mental demon, with nothing better to call it, was finished as they stopped their multiple orgasms and Beast Boy was no longer pounding. But, when they opened their eyes, they saw something that both surprised and aroused them beyond reason.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Well" Raven muttered, finally catching her breath. "That was different…"

"You can say that again" Beast Boy muttered in reply. "Ummm… Rae?"

"Hmmm…?" she hummed, raising her eyebrow half-heartedly.

"Do you think that's gonna happen every time we… y'know?"

Raven began to look off into space before finally responding. "Quite possibly."

"Oh" Beast Boy muttered under his breath. He then shouted "Sweet!" leaping into a standing position, smacking Raven in the face with… himself and affectively knocking her out in the process.

He stared down at her, his eyes wide in horror. He dropped back to his knees and checked her head for any visible injuries while checking her pulse. When everything came up fine, he sighed with relief.

Shaking his head, he lay down next to her, pulling her close for a nice B-day nap after his mind numbing B-day fuck. His last thought before falling asleep was _'Why do they always have to get knocked unconscious when I'm already spent?'_

**A/N: **Okay, that's that for that. The fic's finished, but that's not necessarily the end. You might have noted that I left out a large quantity of information between the end of the main lemon-y goodness and the actually ending bit. Y'know, that period of time represented by the line of '8's. Basically everything that occurs in that segment is stuff I would never be caught actually putting on this site. I might've put it on but I'm too dumb to figure out how to get an account on the site, and am therefore stuck here with all the kiddies(as if). So, if anybody wants the stuff represented by the final set of '8's, just ask for it in a review/PM/direct email.

The other thing I wanna ask is that you all tell me if you preferred this lemon, the one from **"Why Superheroes Shouldn't Drink"**, or the T/WB one(assuming you've actually read it). If you could do this for me, I'd be really thankful and stuff.

Wow, I'm having trouble believing that I actually finished it…

Signed,

The Cheese!


End file.
